Happy Endings
by Moonlitt-Blossom
Summary: [SasuSaku] It started with a battle. But it ended with something else.


**[A.N.: I have NO idea if I spelled the Japanese words right. . . **

* * *

**Happy Endings**

* * *

Sakura stood on a broad cliff over looking what used to be the Hidden Village of Sound.

She was paralyzed in fear. For the two people who she had loved, one as a brother, the other even more, were in a battle that could for certain cause death. Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto were not fighting against each other. No, they were battling one Uchiha Itachi. The elder brother of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto's clones popped up everywhere.

"Katon Goukkakyou no Justsu!" A huge ball of fire exploded, making Itachi back away.

"Foolish little brother. You can never defea—" He was cut off by Naruto.

"RASENGAN!" A ball of chakra appeared in Naruto's hand.

"CHIDORI!"

Both Naruto and Sasuke ran at Itachi. He was getting closer to the edge.

Closer..

Closer

Clones surrounded him. He backed up. If he took one more step, he would fall off.

Sasuke walked closer to his brother.

"I lack hatred? I lack revenge? So, why is it, that I'm about to kill you?"

"Ha. I killed our clan. Do you think that I can't kill you?" Itachi smirked.

Sasuke only shook his head.

"And all of the times you called me foolish." Sasuke smirked.

"Goodbye, you bastard of a brother." And pushed Itachi as hard as he could.

Itachi fell, but only for a moment, until he grabbed onto the edge with chakra.

"You think I would fall that easily?"

Sasuke motioned for Sakura to come over. She was afraid.

"You can make cracks in the earth, right?" He whispered.

She nodded, trying to contain her tears.

"Do it."

And with that, she punched the ground with a mighty fist. The edge, which Itachi was holding onto, slowly cracked.

And suddenly, it fell off. Itachi was still attached to the cliff.

A look of horror crossed his face, as he fell into the distance.

"Foolish older brother." He whispered, before turning back to his teammates.

* * *

They stood watching him. Not knowing what to expect. 

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura's voice cut the silence in the air.

"Sakura. Naruto." He nodded at them, "Thank you."

"Oi… teme… does this mean you're coming back…?" Naruto pondered.

Silence.

"What do you think, dobe?" He smirked, and walked up to his former team mates, and best friends. He looked at Sakura, who had played a large roll in killing his brother.

How she had changed. She had filled out quite nicely. Her pink hair, still cut short, framed her face. Her eyes sparkled with the sun. She was beautiful.

"Well… we've gotta get back to… Konoha I guess."

Wow. Awkward Silence's are not the best things in the world.

"Aa." Sasuke nodded before glancing at Sakura one last time.

* * *

**1 Year and A Half Later.**

* * *

Sasuke had finally gotten off of punishment. He wandered over to Ichakaru's to find Naruto, and maybe even Sakura. Over the time he had been back, he had rekindled the friendship Team 7 once had. His thoughs randomly shifted to Sakura. He had developed a strong liking for the pink haired girl over time. Maybe it was love? He didn't know, but we do. Of course it was. But, she had left those feelings on the cold hard bench like he had left her a long time ago. Or so he though.

He was about to pass Ichakaru Ramen when he noticed a splash of pink walking in the other direction. He turned and ran after her. He stopped dead in his tracks when he realized that it was only a bald man with a very pink head. He was rather large, and looked like he had just spent 3 days in the sun without sunscreen.

He was about to turn around, when he heard a soft voice from behind him.

"Sasuke-kun? Is that you?" He turned around to be face to face with Sakura.

"Er.. yeah. I mean, Hi." If Sasuke _did_ blush, he would. But, he didn't, so he was safe.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" She asked, and when he nodded, grabbed his hand and led him to the bridge.

"Sasuke-kun… I have something to tell you." She blushed madly, and looked at the ground.

"What is it?" He spoke softly. He had become kinder, since he had returned.

"Sasuke-kun… I'm… stillinlovewithyou." She said it fast, but he heard it.

"You… are…?" She nodded.

"I know you probably don't have those feelings for me, and never will, I just… thought I should tell you." She was speaking hurriedly, and she was fiddling with her thumbs, much like Hinata. She was so caught up in that, that she didn't notice Sasuke.

He had slowly stepped closer too her, and when she looked up, their faces were mere inches apart. Sasuke closed the gap between them. When they broke away, he smiled, and leaned her head against his chest.

"Stop being so doubtful, Sakura." He held her tighter.

"…Huh?"

"Aisheteru." He whispered, before pulling something from his pocket, and grabbing her hand. He curled her fingers around a small object.

When she opened her hand, she saw a simple diamond ring.

"Sasuke-kun…" She breathed.

"Sakura.. will you marry me?"

She turned so she was facing him. Her eyes were wide, but slowly she leaned in closer, and gently pressed her soft lips to his.

"Does that answer your question?" She giggled when they parted.

"I think so." He smirked, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Now this, This is a happy ending.


End file.
